Ice Cream Caves (Episode 35)
Ice Cream Caves is the thirty-fifth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Six. This episode was released on December 19, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Queen of Shiba. Story Before episode: A Shiba Inu (柴犬) gets stuck in an ice cream cone. After episode: Tiffi takes a feather and tickles the Shiba Inu (柴犬). The Shiba Inu (柴犬) sneezes "A-chooooo!" and flies off, freeing her from the cone. The Shiba Inu then thanks and offers Tiffi to eat some ice cream with her. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels * Easiest Level:' Level 503' * Hardest Level: Level 505 Ice Cream Caves contains levels 501 to 515. There are 7 Jelly levels ( ), 6 Ingredients levels ( ) and 2 Candy order levels ( ). This episode contains some medium-hard levels such as 505, 510 and 514. Level 512 and 515 can also be a bit challenging for some (but not too difficult) while the other 10 levels can be quite easy. This episode, overall, is considered easy and much more easier than the previous episode, Meringue Moor, but this episode is slighty harder than Crunchy Castle. This episode is considered the easiest episode in World Six. Gallery/Directory File:Ice_cream_caves.jpg|Map on Facebook Ice_Cream_Caves_Update.png|"In construction" figure added Foxbefore.png|Help, I'm stuck! Foxafter2.png|After story Level_501.png|Level 501 - |link=Level 501 Level_502.png|Level 502 - |link=Level 502 Level_503.png|Level 503 - |link=Level 503 Level_504.png|Level 504 - |link=Level 504 Level_505.png|Level 505 - |link=Level 505 Level_506.png|Level 506 - |link=Level 506 507.gif|Level 507 - |link=Level 507 Level_508.png|Level 508 - |link=Level 508 Level_509.png|Level 509 - |link=Level 509 Level_510.png|Level 510 - |link=Level 510 Level_511.png|Level 511 - |link=Level 511 Level_512.png|Level 512 - |link=Level 512 Level_513.png|Level 513 - |link=Level 513 514-new.PNG|Level 514 - |link=Level 514 Level_515.png|Level 515 - |link=Level 515 Trivia *This is the last episode that was released in 2013. *This episode starts the unfortunate trend of having very few candy order levels. Ingredient levels start to appear much more often. *Many people rumored Level 503 to be a jelly level like all of the previous levels containing the numbers 3, 0, and 5. But, it turned into an ingredients level. It broke the trend because levels , , , , and are jelly levels that have numbers 3, 0, and 5. *This is the 3rd consecutive episode which does not have any Timed Levels. Although it was rumoured that would be some in here, but instead they made lots more jelly and ingredients levels. *This is the first episode which has only 2 Candy Order Levels levels. *The gap of release dates between this episode and the previous one (Meringue Moor, released on October 9, 2013) was 71 days. This was even longer than Savory Shores and Munchy Monolith's gap release. *This is the third episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills and Pearly White Plains. *This episode has 6 Ingredients levels - more than any other episode besides Bubblegum Bridge and Sour Salon. *Only 2 of the levels, Levels 505 and 514, have 6 colours. The rest have 5 colours. *This is the third episode which take place with snow, the first being Delicious Drifts and the second being Holiday Hut. *Like Cherry Chateau, there are no Toffee Tornados at all. *This is the 6th consecutive episode with nothing new. *Many wonder if the mascot of this episode is based off the internet Doge meme, a picture of a shiba dog. Category:Episodes Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2013